Sweet Mistake
by Slytherin Rose Weasley
Summary: Harry's concerned about Tonks and Teddy, they don't seem to be coping now that Remus is gone. But on one trip round to the cottage to check in on the pair of them Tonks makes a move on Harry. Will it just be a sweet mistake? Please read and review.


**A/N: So this was just an annoying little plot bunny that was bouncing around in my head. Maybe it was a little bit grief inspired, but I think it works as a piece. So just so all of you know, although I reckon you've probably figured this out by now, I'm not JK Rowling and I don't make any money from this. I hope you like it.**

Tonks hadn't been happy in the longest time. Ever since Remus had fled, claiming that he never should have married her in the first place, she hadn't seen the point in living anymore. Even her son Teddy hadn't been enough to persuade her, and Tonks couldn't help herself. She sunk into a depression greater than she'd ever experienced before. Andromeda, worried about her daughter and her grandson, decided to contact the one person who she thought may be able to break Nymphadora out of her depression. The only person who she thought may be able to help, the only one who would truly care about Teddy's wellbeing; Harry Potter.

Harry arrived at the small nondescript cottage where Tonks and Teddy lived, pushing open the gate to be greeted by a small child. He had a slightly haughty look about him, arms folded over his chest, and he stood his ground, eyebrows vanishing up into his turquoise hair. Harry bent to his knees and pulled his godson towards him, all of the child's anger vanished and he hugged Harry back tightly, his face a picture of happiness.

"Hello sport how's your mum?" Harry asked Teddy, slightly concerned for the boy's welfare. He looked malnourished, and his clothes were threadbare. Maybe Andromeda had been right to call him after all. "Shall we go inside and watch some cartoons?"

Harry and Teddy made their way into the house, and Harry had to hold his nose at the smell. He remembered Tonks saying that she had never been handy at household spells, but this was going beyond ridiculous. There were dirty plates and used crockery overflowing from every surface, there was rubbish strewn all over the floor and the house smelt. No wonder Teddy looked like he hadn't eaten a decent meal in over a week; there probably wasn't any edible food in the house. Harry pulled Teddy through to the lounge and stuck him down in front of the television, before making a start on cleaning the house.

He dumped anything he found into numerous black bin bags, but even so he spent hours cleaning. The first thing was to get rid of all the rubbish, then he could focus on cleaning and decontaminating the house. Each time he managed to clear a surface Harry cast a quick Scourgify charm on it. Eventually after hours of slaving away Harry vanished all of the rubbish, and popped his head around the door. "I'm just going to go to the shops okay?"

Teddy nodded, clutching a juice carton, and turned back to his cartoon. He still hadn't moved when Harry returned with bags of groceries and he restocked the fridge. There, at least Teddy would be well fed now.

Harry went and knocked on Tonks' bedroom door, not wanting to disturb her. "Tonks, it's me. Is it okay if I come in?" he asked, opening the door slightly. When Tonks didn't reply Harry slipped into the room, and sat on the edge of her bed, gently shaking her awake.

"Harry?" she asked confusion clear on her face. "What are you doing here? Is Teddy okay?"

"He's fine, everything's fine," Harry reassured her. "I came here to check that you were okay. We've all been worried about you, seriously worried. I know things haven't been easy for you ever since Remus left, but you can't keep on living like this. You've got friends, plenty of friends, all of whom care about you. You can turn to me any time you need me, and I will always try to help you."

Tonks reached up and stroked Harry's face gently. "Harry would you do something for me?"

Harry nodded, "Anything."

"Could you, I mean would you, make me feel loved again? If I felt like someone loved me, only for an hour then I'd have the strength to go on. But I need this." Tonks fixed him with a determined stare, her brown eyes weak. The vulnerability behind her eyes was easy to see.

Harry tried not to gulp. Tonks was asking a lot of him. Yes she was saying that one fix of love would be enough, but what if it wasn't? What if he only made her worse?

As if she had read his thoughts Tonks spoke up, "You won't make it worse Harry, I promise you." Then she leaned towards him, pulling his face down for a kiss.

Harry resisted for all of a moment, before kissing her back hard. This might be a mistake, but it would be a sweet one.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer, and I love hearing your feedback.**


End file.
